The present invention relates to an electrical connector and a method of producing the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electrical connector having terminals integrally formed with and held by a housing.
In Patent Reference, an electrical connector having terminals integrally formed with and held by the housing is disclosed. When the electrical connector is produced, all surfaces of the terminals having a carrier that are integrally formed with the carrier are plated. Further, terminal portions and the housing are integrally formed, so that the terminals are held by the housing. Then, the electrical connector is obtained by separating the carrier.
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 9-259989
In the electrical connector disclosed in Patent Reference, all surfaces of the terminals having the carrier are plated before the terminal portions and the housing are integrally formed. At this time, at least all the surfaces of the terminal portions are plated. When the terminal portions are integrally formed with and held by the housing, the plated surfaces of the terminals contact with the housing.
When a resin to form the housing is contracted after the terminal portions are integrally formed with the housing, there may be a slight gap between the housing and the terminals. Further, when a size or a height of the connector is reduced, a contact between the terminals and the housing may become poor. Accordingly, a gap may be formed between the housing and the terminals.
When a gap is formed between the housing and the terminals, and when the electrical connector is mounted to a circuit board, a solder and a flux may reach the gap described above from connection portions with respect to the circuit board of the terminals due to a surface tension. That is, the flux may rise when soldered. In the electrical connector disclosed in Patent Reference, the flux is likely to rise when soldered because all surfaces of the terminals are plated. Accordingly, when the solder and the flux enter the gap between the housing and the terminals and reach the contact portions of the terminals, the contact between the terminals and the terminals of the mating connector may become poor, thereby reducing reliability of the contact. In a small and short electrical connector, a distance between the connection portions and the contact portions is short. Accordingly, the solder and the flux may easily reach the contact portions of the terminals. Consequently, the gap between the housing and the terminals may be enlarged, thereby reducing a retention force of the housing to hold the terminals.
Further, in the electrical connector disclosed in Patent Reference, the terminals are plated after being bent to form. Accordingly, in case the terminals collide with each other or surroundings, the terminals are likely to be pressured and deformed. Further, when the housing is integrally formed with the terminals, a material of the housing or residue and dust generated by plating may adhere to the terminals. Consequently, the contact of the terminals may become poor.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector and a method of producing the same. The electrical connector has terminals integrally formed with and held by a housing. Further, in the electrical connector, the flux is less likely to rise when soldered.